Rayne Kazahara
Rayne Kazahara is a character of Singularity. Short summary of character goes here. Appearance Rayne is a tall guy with an athletic build. Rayne is fairly ordinary in terms of clothing, and doesn't wear any particularly unique items other than his fan shaped pendant. His overall appearance, however, is not as normal. He keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes which are found to be a deep crimson red.Although he appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile, which he only wipes off on rare occasions of annoyance, surprise, confusion, or even sadness. Personality Rayne is a relaxed individual, never getting worked up no matter how dire the situation. always calm and level headed he can at times use humour too diffuse rising tensions or conversely his open minded and uninhibited manner of speaking can also shock people into forgetting their grievances due to the way that if he is thinking something he will likely say it since the consequences neither scare nor bother him. He can seem to be rather lazy and is not the sort too do more work than is requried at the utmost but alternately nor is he one too see those who do not deserve it enjoying high status and if he feels there is a situation of that nature occuring he will likely rectify it with or without force. Relationships Parents, kids, crewmates? List what sort of relationships they have Enemies List any notable enemies here with a description about them. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Erase if none Weapons Self explanatory Notable Techniques Any techniques they are known for? History Past History Rayne was always a little different from those around him, he didnt speak the same, he didnt act the same and on a more prominent note he didnt think the same. This lead to a high frequeny of altercations between himself and those around him, he wasnt much one for fighting but did hold the ability to hold his own in a fight and didnt much enjoy being pushed about by those inferior too him, but the most distinguishing feature in these scraps was that whilst most people are bound by the obvious codes of right and wrong that exist in the world trying too adhere to what is morally acceptable, Rayne never did he just took the route that seemed most logical and got the job done with the least effort. An example of this is that on one such day involving one of these explosions of agreesion to the young black hand, A boy and several of his friends surounded Rayne too set upon him all at once. Knowing he was clearly out numbered and yet not wanting to run the child pirate kicked a hunk of rubble into the air grasping it out of the air before charging at the groups leader and smashing it directly into his face filling the air with a spray of blood. As a group of wild nine year olds none had ever seen such scenes of gore and pure violence, in truth neither had Rayne but unlike them who fled screaming he merely headed back home to sleep as soundly as if this had never happened. From there on he was Jailed, someone like that could not be left too roam the streets, But what was not understood was that he was not innately bad, merely unrestrained by social conventions unlike the rest of the populace. But different is not something that is often smiled upon and thusly he was left too rot in a small metal cell. With his ability too detach himself from surrounding situations he served his time with ease, his laxidasical attitude along side unyielding will power meant other inmates grew a respect for him which left him with a fair few connections upon leaving the institution. Upon his 19th birthday his time was served and he was released, so now he was left with the world ahead of him. Which path to take? that was his choice and his alone but he wasn't too bothered where the world took him just eager to see the results. INSERT SL HERE Brief summary of an SL your character was in and how it affected them. It's not required, but it helps figure out what your character is like to this day. Major Battles Anything special Category:Characters